


Hello Time Bomb.

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Series: The Cyber-shaman candidates [1]
Category: RG Veda, Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everyone in the Junkyard had been given the Atma, and the Ashura and Yasha clans were wiped out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Time Bomb.

  
**Hello Time Bomb.**   


The Yasha had been one of the biggest tribes, right at the beginning. Their leader, also known as Yasha-ou, had been a terrible oponent even before the Atma was bestowed. Their enemy clan had been the Ashura, their leader Ashura-ou as terrible as a storm.

Then everyone in the Junkyard had been given the Atma, and the Ashura and Yasha clans were wiped out.

Sera was trying and failing not to fall asleep, just outside the Wolves' territory, trying to pay attention to him as he told her about the time Gale had fallen down a sludge and had almost been a goner, but her eyes were heavy with sleep. Cielo grinned and was about to tell her that she could rest and that he'd keep guard until Serph and the others came back when he stood up quickly, moving so that Sera was behind him. He had heard footsteps.

"Oi, who's dere?" he called, reaching for his gun, unwilling to transform just yet.

There were two sets of footsteps coming out of the shadows but at least they were normal so far, so whoever it was either came in peace or wanted to ambush them. Cielo got the hand on the trigger, feeling his Atma start to burn.

"Don't shoot!" The voice sounded young, there was no other word for it. Cielo blinked as a - boy? girl? - person ran towards him despite a - very large and muscular - man trying to stop him/her. The boy had the coloring of the Ashura clan, with golden eyes and long dark blue hair in a ponytail: with the way his/her clothes fell it was impossible to know what was his/her gender.

The other man... Cielo cursed and would've transformed if not for the fact that the man's hands were raised and that he wasn't carrying a gun, which didn't mean much as he could see his Atma covering his left eye, and even before _that_ happened, the leader of the Yasha had been a fearsome enemy. And he was alone with Sera.

"Please, don't shoot!" The young one said again, eyes wide and begging, the same way Sera's eyes got around Serph. He could see the outline of his/her Atma on his/her stomach. "We'll go right away!"

"No, we won't."

"But Yasha!"

The man looked at him then, barely even looking at Sera for a moment. "Where is your leader?"

**

The Ashura-person seemed to be around Sera's age and was obviously distressed. He/She kept pulling at Yasha's arm, even when he had sat down. Cielo kept his gun trained at them, Sera still at his back. If any of them transformed, he'd transform into Dyaus and fly away with Sera as fast as he could and find Serph and the others.

“Yasha, let's go!” Ashura repeated, eyes filled with tears. He/She was really desperate, but Yasha didn't even move, which confused Cielo even more.

“What the hell is going on, Cielo?”

“Good dat you came back, brudda,” Cielo didn't lower his gun until he saw Gale go to the other side of Ashura and Yasha and he saw Argilla, Heat and Serph in line, Sera moving to be behind Serph. “He says he wants to talk to ja.”

Yasha stood up then, Ashura barely reaching to his chest, _Heat_ barely reaching to his shoulder. Yasha leaned his head towards Serph.

“I've come to surrender.”

**

There was a moment of silence before Heat snorted.

“Yeah, right. As if it was that simple.”

Gale nodded. “It seems highly unlikely that you've stepped forward like this. After all, we all thought you had died with your clan. There was no reason for you to show yourself again.”

“There would be no honor in hiding like that,” Yasha said. He could feel the way Ashura's fingers were digging unto his wrist but he didn't turn to look at him as he continued. “Besides, it was said that, to go to Nirvana, you needed to defeat all the leaders.”

“No!” Ashura interrupted. The tears had finally started to roll down his face and he hid his face against Yasha's chest. “We'll just go! We shouldn't even be here!”

Finally, Yasha had to look down towards the young man, put a hand over his back. He lowered his voice to a whisper.

“Allow me to speak to them alone, Ashura.”

“No! You promised, Yasha!” Ashura sobbed. His fingers were still digging painfully to the flesh of his skin. “You promised you'd stay with me!”

“Let me talk with them, Ashura. Please.”

He let go of him slowly, but he remained touching his wrist for a moment before he withdrew. The leader turned to see towards the woman and the man that had been there before, and the black haired girl took a step backwards, apparently more curious about Ashura than him.

Good. “Can we move a little? I don't want Ashura to hear.”

**

They couldn't risk going outside, but they moved enough so that their voices wouldn't be carried upon the others just yet.

Heat snorted again, hand on his hip.

“ _Now_ you'll tell us what's this whole thing is about?”

Yasha-ou nodded, looking towards Serph.

“I came here for you to devour me.”

Gale frowned. “It still doesn't make sense, you coming here like this, nor how you both survived... and why you are with a member of the Ashura clan.”

The leader of the Yasha didn't look down, but Heat noticed the way his shoulders tensed.

“I promised Ashura-ou that I'd take care of his son.”

“His _son_?” Three pairs of eyes turned towards Ashura and then towards Yasha-ou again.

“I was surprised as well,” Yasha-ou answered. “Our two clans had decided to merge so that we could defeat the other clans. Once ours was the only clan, Ashura-ou and I were to have a duel between us. Whoever emerged victorious, would guide both our clans to Nirvana.”

“You both betrayed each other, then.”

“No.”

The three of them waited for Yasha-ou to carry on, but he didn't seem intended to continue. Heat turned to look towards Serph and Serph gave a nod.

“ _Then_ what happened?”

Yasha-ou's voice was even lower than before,barely a murmur they could hear.

“Ashura's Atma awoke suddenly and he changed into Ashvin. Those he didn't devour, fell to his mantras or sword, until only Ashura-ou and I remained. Ashura-ou asked me to protect his son before he sacrificed himself. Ashvin collapsed after that.”

Just then, there were laughs from the other side of the camp. The four of them turned to look towards it. Sera had gotten significantly closer to a potentially dangerous demon, but the boy didn't see as if he even could use a gun properly as he laughed out loud at something Cielo had said, hands over his stomach as he did so.

The idea that that boy could be dangerous was absolutely ridiculous.

“You're telling us that boy killed the two clans?”

Yasha-ou nodded. “I had fought against the Ashura clan for long, and Ashura-ou had never said something about a son. Something changed when he saw Ashura like that. Something changed in me when I saw that And once awake, Ashura had changed too, to an innocent young man. He has no recollection whatsoever of what happened.”

Gale frowned a little, a hand against his lips.

“It doesn't make sense,” he said, looking towards Yasha-ou. “If he is that powerful, why did you come here to surrender instead of fighting some other clan to get their people to follow you?”

Yasha-ou shook his head no.

“Ashura isn't dangerous. He dislikes violence and he dislikes hurting others. He hasn't changed at all since we started our journey.”

“Okay, so you surrender. What do you want from it?”

Again, Yasha-ou looked towards Serph before he leaned his head forward.

“I would like to ask you to take Ashura with you to Nirvana. That is the only way I have to fulfill my promise.”

“What if we just devoured you two?” He asked, scoffing. Yasha-ou turned to look towards him, the lines of his Atma shining dark red for a moment.

“I would fight you, then. Despite having numbers outside, here you are only five. You may still have the advantage of numbers on me, but that wouldn't mean much if I turn myself into Vishve.”

“Are you threatening _us_?” He snarled, almost reaching towards the man, but Serph put a hand on his forearm, stopping him from doing so.

“No,” Yasha-ou said. “I am _promising_ what I'll do if I see you're a threat to Ashura.”

“Why don't do that, then?”

“It has no honor,” Yasha-ou repeated. Heat scoffed, even though his words seemed to make an horribly kind of sense to him. “And, even if I defeated you all, it's likely that I also wouldn't survive, nor that girl, perhaps even Ashura would get hurt. For his sake, I want this to go as peacefully as possible.”

There was silence for a few moments as Gale and him turned to look at Serph. He remained looking at Yasha-ou for a moment before he nodded once. Yasha-ou smiled then, the lines of his Atma finally dying away.

“Thank you,” he lost his smile, turning a last look towards Ashura before he looked at them again. The boy hadn't even noticed the look, still laughing. “Could we do this somewhere else? I don't want Ashura to watch how I die.”

**

Ashura found out that he liked these people as he laughed at Cielo again, as Argilla retailed the comment and they bickered for a short while, as Sera giggled too.

Perhaps they could stay there, after all. Perhaps they didn't have to fight against them.

Then something _happened and it hurt and it wasn't stopping and--_

Yasha.

It hurt and it wasn't going away and Yasha wasn't there, he didn't know how he knew just that it hurt and he was _hungry_ and he screamed and he was alone and his head hurt so much and he screamed and screamed and screamed until he thought his throat would rip itself because it wasn't stopping and he was so hungry and it hurt and _Yasha wasn't there anymore--_

**

Varna had barely sunk its teeth against Yasha-ou's shoulder once he ate his head when there was a sudden animal-like, hurt low scream that seemed to almost wound them. It was a scream of pure despair.

The three of them hurried inside, only to find out that it seemed as if an explosion had happened: Cielo seemed to have covered Sera with his body and was still shaking his head, and Argilla had gone back to pointing his gun towards Ashura, who was the one screaming; he was holding his head, bent of his knees, body bent backwards, the Atma in his stomach shining and growing. Soon, it was covering his whole body, even as Ashura's scream was still heard, golden light merging and making his body change.

“Get away from him!”

The screams died just as the transformation finished.

The demon form of Ashura remained very much so like the old one; its face was still Ashura's face only more grown up, yielding a sword as big as he was, but he had four more arms than before and on each palm of its hand there seemed to be an eye, its Atma still over it's stomach. If when human Ashura looked as if he hadn't never held a gun, this form seemed perfectly content with it's sword, using it against Gale before he had managed to transform. Ashvin leaped immediately against them, dodging attacks and calling mantras of it's own, using its speed to launch against them, using his sword to deflect their attacks.

The way he fought, it was easy to believe Yasha's words that the kid had eaten two whole clans before he had fallen asleep. Argilla transformed too, Prithivi joining the fight.

“Take Sera away, Cielo!” Agni bellowed, casting Maragi but the spell failed to cause damage to the other demon; IT used its power against Agni, apparently disappearing from where he had been and causing the mantra to instead attack its caster.

“No, wait!” Sera stopped Cielo from taking her away, looking intently at Ashvin even as it still fought against the four of them. “I can feel Ashura inside,” Sera's eyes widened, a hand moving to her mouth. “His heart is broken... he's so sad! He's calling for Yasha-ou!”

“He's still going to devour us if we don't do something!” Prithivi screamed, barely avoiding being cut by Ashvin's sword.

Agni roared, ignited again, heads giving a snarl.

“If he wants to be with him, I'll take care of it!” Agni's heads roared after that as he launched himself against the other demon.

Ashvin seemed to be getting ready to attack Agni again, but then something seemed to change over Ashvin's face and it stopped it's attack, arms lowering seconds before Agni's claws cut through it's Atma and stomach. Cielo heard Sera gasp: from where they were, they were completely able to see the way Ashvin smiled for a second before it died, Agni's claws still stuck to its guts.

Then, Agni started devouring it.

**

Sera was sad afterwards, holding unto her knees. “All he wanted was to be with Yasha-ou forever... ”

No one quite knew what to say to that.


End file.
